


Thor's Thunderstorm

by blueslove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child!Iceland, DenNor, Domestic Fluff, During the Kalmar Union, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, they're all one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueslove/pseuds/blueslove
Summary: “Thor and his Mjölnir are said to be the embodiment of thunder and lightning. They create the winds and make the noise and light up the sky. Some say thunderstorms are when Thor is defending the Earth from monsters, and so long as you hear the thunder, you’re safe.”





	Thor's Thunderstorm

A sound like a gunshot rings through the air, monstrous as it is loud.

 

It’s the echo that awakens Emil, the irregular pounding against the glass and the slats on the roof like fists trying to beat down the walls. It’s the sound, the constant  _ thump thump thump  _ that matches the quickening beats of his heart, that has him shooting up in bed, wide-eyed.

 

Behind the thick curtains, the sky lights up in jagged yellow jigsaw pieces and disappears again.

 

The second clap has Emil on his feet, backing away from the window by his bed like the monster outside could break down the glass. He remembers what thunderstorms sound like, what pattern lightning makes when it brightens the sky, but this one is too loud, too  _ close.  _ The air is thick with it, like the monster’s breath is seeping through the cracks in the netting, and Emil’s fists shake as he flexes them. One breath, two breaths, just as he was taught. One breath, two breaths—

 

_ Boom.  _

 

Emil isn’t sure whether the sound he makes is a sob or a gasp, but it sends him flying down the hall. The hardwood is freezing beneath his toes, the cold sliding it’s fingers down his back in a cruel shiver, and though the noise is quieter here he can see the lightning pricking at the window panes.

 

He passes one bedroom, two bedrooms, three, to where he knows his comfort will be. To his safe place beyond the warm blankets on his bed whenever nightmares plague him late at night, when not even the simmering embers of the fire crackled in the hearth. 

 

Emil’s usual silent sneak into his brother’s bedroom is disrupted by the next rumble of thunder. Rather than the graceful avoidance of the creaks in the floorboards he knew by heart, he flings himself onto the lump on the mattress, uncaring of who it may be. Though this is Lukas’s bedroom (which Lukas always categorically made sure everyone knew), there were always,  _ always  _ two people in his bed. 

 

And it’s the guest who yelps something incoherent when Emil launches himself at his chest.

 

“Ugh—whaddaya— _ whossat?” _

 

“Emil?”

 

The second voice is of Lukas, groggy and slow with sleep but filled with the concern he mastered in a monotone. There’s some rustling, the crackle of a match, and then the room lights up in a candle’s soft glow.

 

The wild tufts of Mathias’ hair appear as he rolls down the ratty blankets and yawns loudly, hand blindly patting for Emil’s head. Lukas sits up with a squint, dark circles hugging his lids and his cheeks puffy with sleep. His hair is also a mess, though less so than Mathias’, and with the absence of the clip it falls in wisps by his cheek and eyebrows. He doesn’t look impressed.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

The thunder answers in another roaring boom, and Emil realises how much he’s shaking.

 

“Ugh.” Mathias’ head falls back heavily against the pillows. “Fuckin’ storm.”

 

Lukas scowls at him. “Watch your language.”

 

Mathias holds up his hands in languid submission, but the tilt to his lips says otherwise.

 

“It’s just thunder, Emil,” Lukas says, turning his attention back to him. He reaches across and uncurls Emil from Mathias’ side, pulling him to nestle between them instead. “It can’t hurt you.”

 

“It’s loud.”

 

Emil sucks in a breath, eyes burning from sleepiness or tears he’s too tired to tell, and flinches under the next thunderclap. Lukas sighs and pushes Mathias over until he can lay down, tilting Emil’s face gently with his fingertips. Their eyes meet and Emil finds himself lost in familiarity, the blue of Lukas’ eyes the calm sea in the eye of the storm.

 

“Do you remember Thor?”

 

Emil nods. 

 

“He’s the God of thunder, lightning, and storms, correct?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Thor and his  _ Mjölnir  _ are said to be the embodiment of thunder and lightning. They create the winds and make the noise and light up the sky. Some say thunderstorms are when Thor is defending the Earth from monsters, and so long as you hear the thunder, you’re safe.”

 

The thunder sounds again but Emil only blinks. As long as he hears the thunder, he’s safe. He’s  _ safe. _

 

“Thor’s protecting us?”

 

“Yes, and he will through the night. You can sleep without worrying.”

 

“But what about when the thunder stops?”

 

“Then all the monsters are gone.”

 

“Or when we go outside and shout ‘Hey, Thor! Shut up, we’re trying to sleep!’” Mathias says and Emil giggles at the knee to the thigh he gets. 

 

“Don’t listen to that idiot,” Lukas says. “The monsters are gone when it stops.Thunderstorms only happen when he’s protecting the Earth.”

 

“But what if a monster gets through? What if it kills him?” Emil’s franticness embodies itself in his fists clenching the blankets, curling closer into his brother like Lukas could protect him from all those monsters in the sky with the stars. “What happens then?”

 

Lukas’s lips tilt in a half-smile, soft under the glow of candlelight. His hand comes up to brush the stray hairs out of Emil’s eyes. “That’s what Mister Puffin’s for. He protects you whilst you sleep, too.”

 

“Mister Puffin!” 

 

Emil’s shriek makes both Mathias and Lukas startle, and he sits up to stare hopelessly at the bedroom door. “He’s still in my room! What if he’s been eaten? What if he’s afraid and—”

 

“Hush.” With a gentle tug, Lukas makes him lay down again and kisses his forehead. “I’m sure Mathias won’t mind getting him for you.”

 

“Huh?” Mathias looks over his shoulder and, upon seeing Lukas’ sharp stare and Emil’s watery eyes, he groans. With a few mumbled words in Danish—words Emil didn’t yet know but Lukas stiffens at—he throws back the covers and pads out of the room, yawning and stretching as he went. 

 

“I think the thunder’s nearly gone,” Lukas mumbled after a heartbeat, and Emil realises he’s right. There’s a longer pause between the lightning and the distant  _ boom _ . “Thor must have won.”

 

“I bet Thor heard Mathias being mean,” Emil says absently, and Lukas snorts.

 

A second later, Mathias returns with the bird under one arm, nose scrunched up in disgust as Mister Puffin squawks sleepily. Emil’s face lights up as he’s pushed into his arms and Mathias quickly gets back into bed, shivering under the frost lining the floor and the window pane. Mister Puffin nips at Emil’s earlobe before burrowing again against his chest, and finally, the tense line of Emil’s shoulders relaxes. 

 

“Thor won,” he repeats, stroking the puffin’s feathers. “That means we can sleep now?”   
  
“It does.” Lukas’ voice is soothing as he extinguishes the flame and settles down. The last zigzag of lightning brightens the sky, then all falls dark again in a quiet abyss. It’s peaceful now.

 

“I bet Thor knew he was scaring me,” Emil whispers, though his voice is bedraggled with the tendrils of sleep. His eyelids fall heavy as Lukas’ hand settles in his hair, brushing rhythmically.

 

“I’m sure he did, Emil,” Lukas whispers back into the night, lacing his finger’s with Mathias’ and letting his eyes drift shut. “I’m sure he did.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a fandom I haven't touched in nearly two years. I was feeling a little nostalgic since my break away so I decided to give it one last shot in commemoration!
> 
> This is a rewrite of one of my fanfics from 2016, which you can find [here!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12015975/1/Thor-s-Thunderstorm)
> 
> And now back to my corner with My Hero Academia.
> 
> I should start revisiting my old fandoms, that would be nice practice.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Twitter @ charlsteas  
> Tumblr @ charlteas
> 
> [Visit my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/blueslove) to find out about my commissions!]


End file.
